Beyond wandering eyes
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Bella has finally been changed but darkness lurks everywhere and not even Edward can protect the ones he loves. It's a race against time and only through faith and love can anyone hope to win.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I quote a lot in this particular insert. I'm not in any way claiming to own any part of the Twilight series and movie. This is strictly fan made. Thanx.

Prologue

" You're ready for this to be the end?"

" It's not the end. It's the beginning."

"........... You're ready now then?"

" Yes."

" Right now?"

" Yes." Edward inclined his head to where his lips brushed the length of her neck. He looked up with a dark laugh. He seemed disappointed.

" You really think I'd give in so easily?"

" A girl can dream." He looked away seeming hurt by this statement.

" Bella... I will stay with you forever. Isn't that enough?" It hurt to see the peined expression that crossed his face now.

" For now." His expression quickly turned livid. She flinched, but held her ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as she placed a finger to his lips.

" Look, I love more than anything. More than the world combined," She paused when he took her finger into the moist heat of his mouth. " Isn't THAT enough?" He looked at her with thoughtfulness. He took one last lick of her finger before pulling away to smile that sent a bolt of electricity through Bella's spine.

" Enough for forever." He bent his head down again, placing his icy lips on her throat. She closed her eyes waiting for her life to finally begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**False Alarms; Blind Afflictions**

Bella looked up from her book into the eyes of the bronze-haired boy, who sat next to her, lazily watching as the sunlight spilled into tthe meadow. Their meadow. He turned to her then with an odd expression, almost as if something was bothering him. She knew that look but it was always a mystery when it came to his state of mind.

" What's the matter?" She asked as she put her book aside. He was silent, gazing still with a troubled expression. She leaned toward him and waved a hand across his face. " Edward?" He again made no move. This troubled her. Made her suddenly uneasy. She considered walking away just top see if he would follow, then thought better of it. She knew she probably wouldn't get very far and she couldn't make herself leave this spot even if she wanted to. _Totally hopeless._ she thought.

It had been six months since he had changed her; which he had stubbornly refused to do so in the beginning. For whatever reason, like Edward, Alice and Jasper, she had been given special gifts. She retained her warmth and somehow kept her heartbeat, even though she was clearly a vampire. For some time this fact had stumped the Cullens, especially Carlisle who is the doctor of the small town of Forks. In the end they gave up and labeled her extraordinary. He was keenly aware of her even as he sat silently in the grass.

This troubled her. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Edward. Wake up." Suddenly a small, crooked smile flashed across his perfect features. She smiled, relieved that she had finally broke through the careful facade of his features. It was a small inside joke between them since he and the other Cullens didn't sleep. " What's wrong? You seem upset." She stated when his gaze went to her face.

Edward moved again. Little by little, he drew closer to her. Her heart sped up as it always did, when h was around. He smiled as the color rose in her cheeks. He placed a hand on her face and laid his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat, while she sat still as stone. One of the things he missed most when he "died" was the beating of the heart. The steady flow of blood running through the veins, the rush of adrenaline when one was in action. How he missed it. But for one in all of his existence he could listen to her heart and never again worry about hurting her anymore.

" That's better." He raised his head with a smile. " Now what were you saying?" Unsurprised by this, she just smiled and took his hand,still resting on her cheek, into hers. He had a habit of losing himself into the thoughts of his "former self" before he became a vampire. A fact even he didn't tell her.

" What's wrong?" she repeated.

" Nothing, just thinking." She stare at him incredulously. " What?" She continued to stare at him, Her eyes beginning to fade into a blank stare. " Bella?" A fear swept through him like wild fire. He watched as her features dropped, changed from incredulous to shock into fear. She wrapped her arms around herslf as if to hold herself together then began to shake violently.

" No...No,no no." She shook her head, her eyes closing tightly. Desperation tightened around him. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

" Bella, Bella, snap out of it! Bella!!" She looked up at him, more frightened than ever before.

" Edward? Edward, where are you?"

" I'm right here, Bella." He held her then as unseen tears slipped from his eyes. _What the hell was going on? Why couldn't she see that i'm right here next to her? _He thought. "Bella, listen to me. I'm here. I won't let you go." He [leaded. He wanted... No. Needed her to see him. Nothing shook him this bad. Not even when James and his coven had come after them. Her trembling body slowly relaxed and she wrapped her arms around him lightly. He relaxed slightly.

" Edward..." Her grip on him tightened, a movement that began to scare him even more.

" What is it?" He could hear her beginning to cry, an act that caused him agony.'

"Why." The words were quiet, but he heard. Edward froze. _Oh no. No,no, no, no, Bella, no. _His thoughts went haywire. He forced himself not to crush her to him or let her go. " Why, Edward..." She choked out a cry. " Why did you leave me alone?" She shoved away from him with a cry as she broke down completely. " EDWARD!!!!!"

He could only satre with shock and fear as she shuddered. He had no idea what to do. She wouldn't let him near her. He couldn't touch her. He was afraid of what would happen if he did. Before he had time to think, she was running. He made move to go after her, but she was already gone. "BELLA!!!!!!" He stood up to go after her, but found his legs wouldn't move him. His feet refused to move. His body wouldn't function. " Bella...." He whispered, ".... I can't see you anymore...."

- To be continued-


End file.
